Sailor Moon: Trapped On Memory Lane!
by ocramed
Summary: The Moon Princess relives her life within the body of her past self. Guest star: the cast of "Ranma Half"!


**Sailor Moon: Trapped On Memory Lane! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited series story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a pseudo-crack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG-!<p>

WHACK!

"Ugh," said Usagi Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, as she removed her hand from where the night stand's alarm clock was placed. She then rolled over, expecting to accidentally smack her hand into Ranma or Mamoru, her husbands, or her wife Miya, or an old love, or someone she managed to pick up at a local hot spot one night. Instead, the once-and-future "Moon Princess" fell off the bed.

CLUMP!

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she slowly sat up. She could have sworn that her bed was much bigger than-

'Wait,' Usagi thought, as she looked around the room. 'Why am I in my old bedroom…?'

Just then, the door to her room begins to open…

Quickly, Usagi tries to leap into the air, in an attempt to use the "Cat Fist", in order to cling to the ceiling. Instead, she leaped into the air...and landed on her back.

BAM!

"Ack!" Usagi said with a groan. She then scrambled as quickly as possible to the underside of her bed, and hid there...

CHUNK!

"Hey, sleepy-head," said a young Shingo Tsukino, as he walks into his older sister's room. "Mom wants you up and ready for breakfast in ten minutes…"

'Shingo?' Usagi thought, as she took a peek from underneath her bed. 'Why is he young…?'

"Huh," Shingo said, as he looks around the room, after seeing that his older sister was not in bed. "She's awake…"

With a shrug, Shingo leaves Usagi's room, and closes the door behind her.

CLICK!

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she crawls from underneath the bed, before straightening herself a bit. As Usagi took stock of her situation, she then notices her appearance in a nearby mirror.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she stares are reflection. She appeared to be fourteen years old and very petite, which can be either a good thing or bad thing, since it could mean that-

"Am I in the past?" Usagi said with a frown. She felt herself up, and realized how almost 'flat' she was, and virtually possessed nearly no discernible figure…

Setting aside the way she looked, Usagi began to think, using the appropriate mental tricks at her disposable. She first discerned the state of her present form, and concluded that she was in her original body, after being reincarnated as "Usagi Tsukino", which meant that her natural powers—enhanced or not—virtually non-existent. However, Usagi did check to see the extent of her mental abilities and knowledge, much of it coming from years of training, such as magic spells, scientific rotes and martial arts jutsus.

"Hmmm," Usagi thought, assessing the fact that her knowledge of Chi-based martial techniques, while potent, was depended upon her body's physical temperament. If Usagi was to use her abilities now, there would be a chance the stress on her present body could kill her from the use of those abilities.

"I'm going to work on that while I am here, however long that will be," Usagi mused.

Usagi then expanded her senses a bit, first determining the location of her family…

"Ah," Usagi said with a smile, while keeping her eyes closed. "I see that Dad and Shingo are at the dining room table…and that Mom is still cooking breakfast…"

Pushing the limits of her mind further, Usagi began to see the rest of the neighborhood in her mind…

FLASH!

An image of something evil went through her thoughts like a hot knife through solid butter. The image was that of…

"Jadeite?" Usagi said aloud. She quickly looked around her room, and spotted a nearby calendar. She scanned it, and realized what the date was.

"Late March…of 1992?" Usagi said with a frown. "And Jadeite is around?"

Usagi quickly realized that she might be in a parallel timeline. From her own history, Usagi remembered that she had defeated Jadeite, one of the Negaverse's Dark Kingdom's senior military officers in late March of 2002. Somehow, she managed to be even further in the past, and that she might have any resources to draw from outside of Azabuu Juuban Ward, if she really was in a parallel timeline.

Then again, Usagi did have knowledge on her side, and if she was in the past, around the time she first became Sailor Moon, she might be able to use that foreknowledge to her advantage…

"Well, I better get dressed," Usagi said, as she began to slip out of her pajamas. She looked at herself, and sighed. So much for her awesome good looks…

"There you are, honey," Ikuko Tsukino said, as she sees her daughter enter the dining room. "You should hurry and eat breakfast before you are late to school."

"Again," Shingo said in a snarky manner.

"Well, if I was not being distracted by a certain 'spore', I won't be," Usagi replied, as she sat down to eat. She then bowed her head in prayer…

"What are you doing?" Shingo asked.

"I'm giving thanks for my meal," Usagi said, as she moved her lips. "I am thanking the Creator for allowing Dad and Mom to provide a meal for us, Shingo."

"Huh."

"Well, that is sweet of you, dear," Ikuko said, as she sits down to eat. She then turned towards her husband.

"Isn't it, hon?"

"Well, just don't go overboard," Kenji said, without bothering to lower his newspaper. "I don't want to raise a religious nutcase in this household."

"Ken, be nice."

"Well, I'm just saying," Kenji said. "There's this 'Aum Shinrikyo' cult that just posted their insane treatise on the end of the world. I don't want Usagi mixed up in that."

"Dad, I won't," Usagi replied. "I'll just get mixed up in fights involving 'youma' and dark kningdoms, as a magical girl instead."

"Huh," Kenji said, thinking that his daughter was trying to make a joke, but decided to not press the matter further.

"Well, look at the time," Ikuko said, as she notices the time on the wall clock. "Usagi?"

"I'm on my way," Usagi said, as she scarfs down the rest of the meal. She gets up from her seat, slings her pack, and goes over to her parents.

"Bye, Dad," Usagi said, as she kisses her father on the cheek. She then goes to her mother.

"Bye, Mom," Usagi said.

"Bye dear," Ikuko said, as she hands her daughter her lunch…

"You better not kiss me!" Shingo protested.

"And get your germs?" Usagi said jokingly, as she ruffled her little brother head of hair. "I don't think so. Later…"

With that, Usagi was out the door.

SLAM!

"Dear, is there something odd about Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"Well, it could be her going through the changes, hon," Kenji replied.

"What are those changes, Dad?" Shingo asked. "I want to avoid them."

"Well, talk about it later, son," Kenji said apprehensively, even as Ikuko giggles slightly…

As Usagi walks down the street towards Crossroads Middle School, she continued to assess her situation.

'Okay, I'm in the past—a past—at a point in time where I am suppose to become a magical girl,' Usagi thought. 'That means that, this is the day I come across-'

"Hey, look at the kitty with the band-aid on its head!" yelled someone from a nearby parking lot.

"That has to be 'Luna'," Usagi said to herself. "Well, time to introduce myself…"

"RRORWL!" the magical cat Luna yowled, as it was being manhandled by elementary school graders.

"What are we going to do next to it?" asked one of the boys.

"You'll do nothing but run," said a voice from behind.

"Who said that?" asked another boy.

"I did," Usagi said, as she cracked her knuckles. "And if you don't want to get what you've been giving to that cat, I'd leave…NOW."

"Let's get out of here!" yelled another boy, as he and his buddies fled the scene.

"Heh," Usagi said, as she looked at the fleeing boys, before turning towards their victims. "Now, let's get band-aid off your head…"

As soon as Usagi did so, the cat immediately leaps away, even as the crescent moon mark on its head glistens in the morning sunlight. It then landed on a nearby car, and stares at her rescuer.

"Well, that's my good deed for the day," Usagi said, as she moves on. "See you around, kitty-cat…"

Somehow, the cat in question manages to frown, having the impression that the girl with the Odango-hairstyle seemed to know more about her, than she about her rescuer.

'Is she the one?' Luna the Moon Guardian Cat thought. 'I have to investigate this matter further…'

Later, during the day, at Usagi's school, the usual group of gossipers was talking about how different Usagi seemed to be…

"Maybe Usagi was kidnapped by aliens?" asked Gurio Umino, as he and fellow student Naru Osaka sat at a lunch table with their mutual friends, even as Usagi was alone reading a book while nibbling on her lunch.

"Why would you say that?" Naru asked.

"Look at her," Gurio said, as he glanced at Usagi. "She's reading a book…on her own."

"So?"

"So when is the last time you seen Usagi read a book by herself? And she also passed this morning's test in class, too."

"So?"

"She had a perfect score. When is the last time Usagi has ever had a perfect score on a test?"

"Hmmm," Naru said, as she glanced at her friend. "You know, I'll see what's up with her, after school."

"Cool," Gurio said. "And maybe, if my theory is right, Usagi was replaced by aliens-"

"BOO!" Usagi said, as she yelled in Gurio's ear, causing him to leap out of his chair.

"Gah!" Gurio yelped.

"Hey," Usagi said, as she sat down at the table.

"You done reading?" Naru asked.

"Pretty much," Usagi said. "I hear that a new 'Sailor V' game is coming out…"

Inwardly, Naru breathed a sigh of relief. Surely, her best friend mentioning 'Sailor V: The Game' was not an alien…

"What did you do?" Gurio asked.

"I studied, of course," Usagi said.

"YOU? Study? Ha!"

"Well, I could if I wanted to, you know."

"Oh, lay off of her," Naru said. "You know, we should celebrate Usagi's accomplishment."

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing that, but I have…plans," Usagi said.

"What plans?"

"Well, I want to take martial arts," Usagi said, thinking that she needed to find a way to strengthen her body through intense training. She might know the skills and forms of a martial arts discipline, but her present body was not honed enough to make those abilities effective.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Gurio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked.

"I have never known you to be into anything physical," Gurio said.

"Well, maybe I should start?" Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "Anyway, I'm heading home after school."

"Well, call me later," Naru said. "Maybe we can go shopping or something later?"

"Sure, why not?" Usagi said, as she leaves her friends behind.

"I'm telling you, something is up with her," Gurio said.

"Hmmm," Naru replied. "I really hope that you are not right about that…"

After school, Usagi took a trip across town to Nerima Ward, by subway…

SMACK!

"Ow!" screeched an older man, after he fell down on the car of the subway train.

"Don't ever touch me again, pervert!" Usagi yelled, after smacking the man down.

More embarrassed than hurt, the man quickly ran off to the back of the train…

"You people ought to be ashamed of yourselves," Usagi said, as she glared at the cowering men. "You wouldn't want that sort of thing to happen to your mothers, sisters, wives or daughters, do you?"

The men, upon realization, look down, ashamed that they would allow such a thing to happen, right under their noses, or, worse, be an active participant in sexual harassment.

"Humph," Usagi said to herself, before resuming her trip…

"Yes?" said a young woman, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

"Yes, I am, um, looking for a 'Ranma Saotome'?" Usagi asked.

The woman frowned a bit before answering.

"Did someone call for me?" said a young man in his mid-twenties.

'Ranma,' Usagi thought to herself, as she eyes the man. For some reason, this version of her husband appeared to be older. It was possible to have timelines where one's history did not align up like the history from her home timeline…

"This girl is looking for you, Ranma," the woman said with a smirk. "Should I...know something about this?"

Ranma looks up and down Usagi's body…

"I never met this kid before, Akane," Ranma replied.

"Then how does she know you by name?" said the woman, who was referred to as Akane.

"I do have a reputation as a fighter, you know."

"Ha!" Akane said mockingly. "Yeah, right!"

"Um, actually, there is a reason why I know…your husband," Usagi said, noticing the wedding bands on both Ranma and Akane's respective ring fingers.

"Oh?" Ranma replied, as he looks down at Usagi. "And how is that?"

"Do you still have your Jusenkyo curse?"

"Ranma, how does she know that?" Akane asked.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said. "Who are you?"

"I need to speak to you privately, if I may," Usagi asked.

Ranma and Akane turned to look at each other…

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any garbage," Ranma said, as he heads back into the house.

"Trust me, I do have a story to tell," Usagi said, as she enters the house with Akane close behind…

Fifteen minutes later, Ranma and Akane, seated opposite of Usagi, were dumbfounded by what Usagi said. Akane, in particular, wanted to dismiss Usagi out of hand for her "wild tale", but Usagi knew way too much about them to be merely dismissed as a crazy person.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight," Ranma said. "You and I are married?"

"Technically, yes, but in the future," Usagi said. "It was after we lost both of our…loves."

"Oh, I see. And we have children, together?"

"Lots," Usagi said with a grin. "You don't see it now, but I have a much more mature body than this-"

"Wait a minute," Akane said. "How did I die?"

"I don't know how to say this, but, well…"

"Tell me, please."

"Akane, you passed on shortly after given birth to your first born son," Usagi said evenly. She didn't want to elaborate on the details due to their fantastical nature.

"After wards, after a long while, Ranma and I met, became friends, became lovers, broke up, got back together, and then had gotten married."

"Brrrrrr!" Ranma shivered.

"What?"

"No offense, and I know that you said that you are from the future, but I don't want to think about us being together, with you being fourteen years old now."

"It is weird, with me mentally traveling though Time and all," Usagi said as she blanched a bit. "But don't worry about it. It's not like we'll ever get together."

"Oh, really?" Akane said.

"Yes. By the sheer fact that I am here, the timeline has already been altered. Future events, including the possibility of your…passing, will change."

"And how do you know that?" Ranma asked.

"Usually, if there is a significant Time paradox, Reality unravels into nothing," Usagi said. "Right now, we appear to be fine."

"Hmmmm…"

"Okay, so you told us who you are, but you haven't told us why you are here," Ranma asked.

"I am here because I want to relearn martial arts," Usagi said. "Ranma, you taught me everything I know. However, since I am in a new body, my body lacks the temperament it needs to effectively use those skills."

"You are referring to the 'muscle memory' concept," Akane said.

"Yes. Last thing I want is to perform a kata clumsily."

"You're right about that," Ranma said.

"Look, I better get going," Usagi said, as she quickly tore a piece of paper from note book, and scrambled a number on it…

"If you are willing to accept me as your student, this is where I can be reached," Usagi said, as she hands the note to Akane.

"And if we say…no?" Akane asked, as she glances at the number.

"I will find other options," Usagi said with a shrug. "But, at the very least, it was good to see you again…Ranma."

And, with that, Usagi bows her head with a slight nod, before turning to leave…

CHUNK!

"Well?" Ranma asked, as Akane looked at the note in her hand.

"Well what?" Akane replied, as she turned to look at her husband.

"Do you want me to train her, or not?"

"I don't know, Ranma," Akane said with a sigh, as she stands up to go into the kitchen. "I don't like the idea that someone YOU are going to marry getting our help."

"Akane, it's not like I would cheat on you or anything," Ranma protested, as he walks behind his wife.

"I know that," Akane replied. "But I don't like the idea of you being with someone after…after…"

"Look, whatever happens, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Ranma said, as he leans on the kitchen doorway, while Akane prepares for dinner.

"And what if I died because due to child birth or illness?" Akane said. "We both want to have children someday."

"I know," Ranma said with a sigh. He then goes over to his young wife, and hugs her from behind. They had waited until after they had graduated from college before getting married, and had decided to wait until the Tendo Dojo was up and running before starting a family…

"I just want to protect you and all," Ranma said.

"I can protect myself, you jerk," Akane said affectionately…

Pause.

"Ranma, I want you to take Usagi on as your student," Akane said.

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yes, REALLY," Akane said. "She knows about the future, which could help us plan for OUR future, one way or another. Plus, her presence could help us get our school going."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," Ranma replied, as he rubbed his chin. "But…you're not going to get jealous of Usagi, or anything?"

"Ranma, right now she's a fourteen year old," Akane said with a mischievous smile. "I know you can be a pervert at times, but not THAT much of a pervert."

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: While the story will cover the first season of Sailor Moon (anime version), it will only touch the highlights. Also, the version of Usagi in this story is from a different timeline, and is now living in the body of the canon Sailor Moon timeline. More to come, soon…<strong>

**Next Time: Usagi relives her first fight against the Negaverse's Dark Kingdom…with near-disastrous results! See you then…**


End file.
